Temperature biofeedback is reported to be between 70 and 80% effective in reducing or even eliminating the symptoms of migraine. Numerous reports suggest that migraine sufferers given biofeedback training to increase the temperature of their hands experience a marked reduction in symptoms, even in cases where the disorder has been severe, long standing and highly resistant to other forms of treatment. To date, no adequately controlled evaluation of this treatment technique has been reported and the specific as well as nonspecific mechanisms underlying treatment effectiveness are unknown. The purpose of this project is to conduct such an evaluation using a double-blind experimental design. Approximately 60 subjects screened for uncomplicated migraine will be given 6 weeks of temperature biofeedback training under double-blind conditions. They will receive either contingent or non-contingent biofeedback. Therapeutic outcome will be determined by comparison of pretreatment and posttreatment baseline measures of headache activity and medication intake. The relationship between the learning of physiological control and therapeutic outcome will be assessed. During Phase II of the research, all subjects who failed in Phase I to obtain relief under double-blind conditions will receive contingent biofeedback training under nonblind conditions. All subjects will receive follow-up assessments for 6 months.